The princesses got captured/Stealing the Alicorn Magic
Here is how the princesses got captured in The Overlord's Revenge. At last, everyone and everypony got outside of Seaquestria and make ready for battle. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, Queen Novo, what made you change your mind? Queen Novo: Seeing the way you know a good friend, I guess Skystar was right to trust y'all. We've been into hiding in Seaquestria only to stay safe, we've forgotten what it's like being hippogriffs again. So, the groupe make ready to save Equestria from the Storm King. SpongeBob SquarePants: I can't wait to show the Overlord and the Storm King who not to mess with! Po: Yeah, it's gonna be an awesome team effort. Lloyd Garmadon: It sure would, Po. Laval: Okay, Stygian. You ready? Stygian: Yes, Laval, I'm ready to do what I must to save Equestria. Rainbow Dash: Well, What're we waiting for, let's go! But suddenly, there were some Storm Guards attacking. Star Swirl the Bearded: Storm Guards. Queen Novo: Okay, that right there is the reason why we hid in Seaquestria! So, they had to fight off as many Storm Guards coming. Laval: SpongeBob, don't let them get Twilight and the princesses! SpongeBob Squarepants: I'm on it! Then, SpongeBob took them as far as they can go. As SpongeBob looked around, he had to make sure they stay safe. SpongeBob Squarepants: Okay, all clear. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Spongebob. Princess Celestia: Let's just hope we're not too late to safe Equestria. But suddenly, some Storm Army members came out of nowhere and captured the princesses. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight! No! With SpongeBob escaping for his life to warn the others, Lord Vortech had the Storm Guards watching them. Lord Vortech: (to the Storm Creatures) Careful. We want them in good shape for when we bring them to the Overlord. (pointing his staff) And so, they were being taken away on the blimp. With Twilight and the princesses captured in their cages, Lord Vortech appeared. Twilight Sparkle: Lord Vortech, you can't do this to us! Lord Vortech: Silence! Do you girls think you can escape the Overlord or the Storm King's clutches?! Well, think again, for you are about to witness our most master plan! (shows the video) But instead, it showed them a video of his own birthday party. Lord Vortech: (chuckles) Oh, sorry, that's my fortieth birthday party. We had a burger truck. (chuckles) Princess Cadance: You won't prevail, Vortech! Twilight Sparkle: Our friends will help us stop you, all of you will be sorry! Lord Vortech then put it on pause, he could see Canterlot was closer. He then shows them the right video. Lord Vortech: This is it. At last, they were getting closer to the Overlord and the Storm King. At the castle, the Storm King was getting impatient. The Storm King: I can't wait any longer, Overlord! How soon will these alicorns be in my grasp?! The Overlord: We still have time for the alicorns to be captured. The Storm King: I had enough at waiting! How long is this going to take?! With the Overlord loosing his patience for his impatience, he scold at him. The Overlord: ENOUGH??!!! IT WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH!!! You—ungrateful ingrate! Before you met me, you were NOTHING!!! I gave you power, I PROMISE YOUR SHARE OF THE ALICORN POWER!!! I made you the most POWERFUL WARRIOR that has EVER roamed the realms and dimensions! So, I promise you this. You help me and my minions rule the realms and dimensions and they will receive everything they've ever dreamed of! With that, the Storm King is well understood his vow for him. The Storm King: Point taken. Then, the Storm Guards arrived with the princesses. Twilight Sparkle: Overlord! The Overlord: Welcome, Princess Twilight Sparkle to our new domain! The Storm King: We had you just where we wanted you. Princess Celestia: You will not prevail, Overlord. The Overlord: We shall see. The Storm King: Time to kiss their magic goodbye! So, the Overlord stole their alicorn magic as he shared it with the Storm King. The Overlord: Yes! The Storm King: We can feel it, the power is inside all of us now! Lord Vortech: And now, to shroud the world in darkness and raise the entire Stone Army! The Overlord: And then, we shall rule the future where no one will ever again stand in our way! With the Storm King and the Overlord shrouding the world in darkness, the Stone Army rises to invade Equestria. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626